Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane -Season 1-
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this. Warning: Sexual Themes, Blood and gore. First 3 chapters are bad cuz i was sickEDXMAKA
1. Beginning Madness

Soul Eater/Full metal alchemist Crossover Warning: Maybe lemons, but this will contain Violence and gore and swearing

Prologue

Once again soul and black star were playing basket ball, in the court yard that was littered with graffiti on the stone walls Liz, kid, tsubaki, patty, everyone. was there.

Not Maka though, poor Maka decided that she wouldn't with them, she let her dirty blonde hair down, strands of golden hair tickling her face. her usually light green eyes were dark due to her turning off the lights in her room and closing the curtains. Maka knew that she shouldn't be isolated in her own 'Home' but It didn't feel like home. she knew that her 'Home' was.

In a different world.

Maka's POV

"Ahh! A sunny day it is, I wonder where soul is. probably still sleeping." I said pouting my lips and then smiling, Hello my name is Maka Albarn, I'm a student at the DWMA short for death weapon meister academy, odd huh? well In this city named 'Death city' There's really nothing weird here our job is to protect the world from 'Kishens' a evil soul that has strayed from the path of good, so it's our job to destroy them. "Soul! breakfast is ready!" I yelled holding the large plate that had Eggs, bacon, and toast with butter on it, I had my white blouse on with my red plaid mini skirt I had black combat boots on with white buckles on them I smiled and looked down at my shoes, I really like these shoes I had them for years now

I remember I moved to death city with my mama and papa. I had my mini pink tails with pink ribbons on them I was holding there hands and looked to my right to see this amazing black boots! I remember how I pointed to them and jumped up and down yelling "Mama! papa! can we get these shoes!" I said running to the window where the boots were displayed I remember my mama was wearing a light green thin lacy sweater with dark blue jeans that reached below her knees with white sneakers with matching laces she had the most prettiest long wavy light blonde hair ever.

She had the most brightest happy eyes you could ever see! she walked over to the window and looked at me, a smile planted on her face the whole time "Oh maka. we can't get you those, there too big!" She said with a happy tone, hearing this made me pout and tear up I laughed remembering how I just fell to the ground and cried, strangers oddly staring at us My mother looked around, worried she got down to her knees, my papa was following her lead and also got on his knees to smile at me "Tell you what… I'll buy you these shoes so you can wear them when you get bigger!" My mother said happily clapping her hands together. I looked up, my crying had ceased and I had the biggest grin ever, maybe even bigger then soul's. "Really!? thank you mama!" I said jumping into her arms and hugging her tight.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and sighed "Those were the good old days." I said, I realized the food was getting cold I walked to soul's door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK*

"Soul! hurry up food is getting cold" I yelled knocking again I groaned and kicked the door opened. I cringed seeing blair straddling soul, "Soul… YOU PERVERT!" I yelled throwing soul out of the window the food following him I backed away from the window and looked at blair putting my hands on my hips "Blair…" I said clearly angry Blair looked at me and smiled putting her hands in the hair "Sorry Maka! teehee!" Blair said in a annoying tone and put her finger to her lip, all the sudden a poof of dark purple smoke and she was gone…

Later

"Maka I'm going to play basketball with black star and the others! coming?" Soul asked I didn't feel good enough to go so I declined, putting my hand in the air and waving it slowly back and forth indicating that I was staying home, He looked at me one more time before walking out the door with his usual attire, I heard him muttered "So not cool" Under his voice well screw him, he's not even that cool. I felt another wave a nausea wash over me making me groan in response. God why am I feeling so dizzy today? I held my mouth hoping I wouldn't vomit all over the counter I got up from my chair and stumbled down the hall way to my bedroom. I was at my door but my hand was so weak, I could even turn the door knob the dizziness was getting worse, the room starting spinning. did I eat something that was rotten? or expired I realized thinking is making me more dizzy so I tried to focus on getting this door open so I can sleep!

No matter how much I tried opening this damn door I seem to be getting weaker This hasn't happened to me before, sure I had flu's in the past but this was just terrible. finally what felt like forever I finally got enough strength to open the door stumbling across the room I fell to my bed the room was spinning faster, and faster. the vomit billing up my throat I don't think I can hold in it that long! but then

It went black

Authors Note: Well Um.. sorry for the really short bad chapter. I know I'm not that good but this idea has been stuck in my head, and don't worry edward will be in this soon! XD 


	2. Discovery

Chapter Two.

Maka's POV

I had awoken from the event, and my head was killing me. the room would spin every few minutes it was like my vision was twisting and turning. due to my constant sweating, I put my hair down it was not in it's usual pink tails I let my golden hair tickle my face I didn't bother to pull hair back I was sitting on my knees on my bed, looking at the window that had it's curtains pulled over blocking out all sunlight. it was very, very, dark in my room. my eyes were darkened my hair didn't have it's bright tint. I had lazily changed into my pajamas. for comfort, hoping it would help push away the nausea that would wave over me like a black tide once and a while. my throat was sore and I coughed harshly with my sleeve over my mouth. My half lidded eyes would bring worry to anyone who passed by. I'll be honest with myself… I look like total crap not that I cared, It's not like I'm going to a DWMA party like the last one I went to. now that you mention it… we actually never really had a party there, sure there was food, dancing, but we were interrupted by the stupid witches. I sighed and put my hand on my head.

I scratched the back of my head, I feel like there's something missing from my life, I know I sound crazy I have everything in my life that any girl would kill for! the only thing I had not obtained was a sexy body like Tsubaki or liz… no wait, I shouldn't have dumb soul tell me I'm ugly, fuck him! I always wake up early in the morning to go in the bathroom and look in the mirror and say. I'm beautiful, because I am! I don't need to be told every day that I'm flat chested or not sexy! sure I hadn't got the feminine look I desired, but wait a minute…

Mama didn't have big breasts either!  
I remember she had a flat chest. just like me! I always wanted to look like my mother, and I have all those looks! my hair is still the same length as hers. and my chest size is just like hers! I don't need stupid soul eater or black star to tell me I'm ugly! I'm better then them! "Hmmph!" I said and fell back to my bed, I realized all of this thinking made me more sick again. I couldn't really explain what I felt, I felt sick, but hungry as well… I groaned and held my forehead looking to my right to see my lamp. should I turn on my lamp? I proceeded to flick on my lamp so I could actually see my surroundings. I reached my hand forward and use my index finger to flip the small black switch on the lamp, with one flick of a wrist it was on. "Ow!" I said covering my eyes and flicked the lamp off. the light was so bright, and my eyes weren't used to the light yet this caused me to be sicker. "Great…" I groaned I again, held my forehead as I laid down. crushing my pillows, I could imagine how tired I looked. I even feel the bags under my eyes. my hair was a sloppy mess too. it probably looked like a old unused mop.

Still

I felt like something was missing from my life. I shook the feelings off and got comfortable in my bed pulling one cover on me, slowly, but surely I fell asleep.

Later

"Soul maka isn't coming!?" Black star yelled at he did a slam dunk on the hoop Tsubaki flinched thinking the glass would break but sighed and got more comfortable on the side bench. "Nope she was sick." I said picking up the ball. "PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED OF ME! HAHAHA FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black star yelled causing everyone to either groan or flinch, patty just laughed like usual. "Maka's sick? we should go visit her!" Liz yelled grinning and putting a hand up "I can bring soup for her to eat!" Tsubaki said happily Tsubaki was a very kind soul, she would do anything to make everyone happy. "NO PATTY DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR!" Kid yelled, patty was giggling madly and ruffling kid's hair ruining the 'Symmetry.' I sighed "So we'll go to maka then?" I said ruffling my white hair.

"YEAH SHE'LL FEEL BETTER RIGHT AWAY WHEN SHE FEELS MY GODLY PRESENCE! YOOHOO!" Black star yelled and jumped in the air, god he was so annoying. Due to black star being loud he would always cause people to either groan, laugh, or roll there eyes, or be scared. Even though I was playing basket ball my attention was on Maka, I know she's just sick but… she's acting strange.

"So I guess we should go then." Kid interrupted my thoughts, he must of stopped his symmetry phase…

"Maka is S-S-Sick?" Crona said looking down.

"YEP! Were going to visit our little maka right now!" Patty yelled putting peace signs in the air.

It's been decided. were going.

Later

"Maka?" Liz said entering into the kitchen we just entered the apartment, and we haven't heard a response from maka yet… usually she would skip out and say hello to everyone but it was silent. I started thinking the worse… what if she was kidnapped by a kishen! I knew these thoughts were in everyone else's minds too

"Maybe she's in her room?" Tsubaki said obviously worried by the fact maka hasn't been responding. this was so uncool…

"Lets check then…" Kid said with his pockets in his hands.

We were slowly walking down the hallway, we felt scared. you could feel the danger lingering in the air. I knew that we were all ready to get in our fighting stances and weapon forms.

Finally we were standing outside of maka's door. "Maka!?" Tsukbaki yelled.

No response.

We all exchanged worried looks. even black star was scared. patty was saying anything…

This was it…

It reminded me at the time before we met crona. maka knew something bad was going to happen in that public church… this is the same situation, It's my job to protect her, and love her…

I put my hand on the door knob. letting out a shaky breath. this was it. something bad is going to happened. everyone's breath caught when I slowly turned the handle…

CLIFF HANGER :D

Authors note: So sorry for cliff hanger. but I'm sorry that the story is stupid and the grammar sucks and all of that shizzle. but I'm seeing these really good EdwardXMaka Fanfics and they get discontinued… it pisses me off not seeing that much edxmaka fanfics.

I mean there a cute couple. also the reason this isn't very good is because I have to go to bed like right now so bye?

And oh, I have a little idea for all of ya gurlz that don't have a idea for your fanfiction…

MAKE EDWARDxMAKA FANFICTIONS

I BEG OF YOU!

3 


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the wait! D: but I'm sick right now, and I have a project to work on, I have a homeschooling film class at my house, my mom is the teacher XD we have like a week to the project, but since I'm such a master at aftereffects I waited in till the last day to do my project which is finished now, but I still need to get un sick! there's this really cute boy in my class 3 he's 14, so it's a huge age gap. but I look like I'm 15. but I'm not :D Edward: Okay whatever. when am I going to be in this? Me: In this chapter actually! Maka: Yay! but let's begin shall we!?

.

.

.

.

Edward's pov

Note: This takes place in the ending of full metal alchemist, but edward never went in the gate. and alphonse is in his ten year old body :D

The sun was burning hot making people have beads of sweat going down their head's I looked out the window with my hand on my face. Yes, even though I finished my adventure with my little brother "Alphonse" I'm still working for the military, I still have my watch, title, all of that.

"Full metal, sign these." Roy mustang said gazing at stacks of paper work Riza had thrust upon him. Riza defiantly had a habit of doing that…

I turned my attention to Roy, and walked over to his desk to snatch the paper from his gloved hand.

"Reporting… missing girl? Maka Quinn? who's that?" I asked holding the sheet of paper in my hand, there was a picture of a girl around four to six years old I arched my eyebrow. she looked awfully familiar. Roy narrowed his dark eyes towards me

"She's four years old, she's been missing for a long time. she's fourteen by now."

"She's been missing for ten years? hell, why are you even trying to look for her?" I asked arching my brow even more I was confused about this girl. Roy turned his head to his paperwork and grabbed his pen and starting writing down forms

"I was able to start up the case again Full metal, that's why." Roy was hastily scribbling down words on the sheet of paper obviously wanting to be done with his work quick. "Why?" I asked confused. Roy sighed and put down his pen and looked at me What could be so important? "Because this girl is special Full Metal a child prodigy unlike you." Roy quickly said smirking. I responded by slamming my hand on his desk and leaned towards him. "What do you mean Unlike me?!" I yelled I was pissed how could this girl be better then me? Roy sighed again, fuck him… "Ask questions later shorty." "EXCUSE ME? I'M NOT SHORT THE…THE WORLD IS JUST BIG!" I yelled "Yeah right…" Roy smirked. Fuck him! I'm not short! I responded by running out of the room with a fury, running the halls I ran pass hawk eye, and other friends. He sure does know how to make me mad… I thought.

END

Note: So sorry for the really short chapter! I just wanted to make this a quickie XD but anyways. BYEEE :D


	4. Odd Memories

-  
Chap 4

Note: Before I begin this, I'll say a few things, one I'm not sick anymore :D but two… I looked at the reviews, and let me tell you this. a strike of pain went in my heart. first there was a review saying "No offense this SUCKS" well, oh god XD your one of those people who say NO OFFENSE, No offense but… saying "No offense doesn't mean your not offending people. Plus the really reason this sucked is because I was sick and had a project. the second one was kind of close to the other review, saying did we really need the whole dialogue thing about how pretty Maka is? Yes I did. because I read a lot of soul eater fanfiction's and soul is always saying Maka is flat chested. I don't know about you, but think about the damage it did to Maka at first, no one deserves to be treated like shit. so the least I could do was say how pretty Maka is! and it's true too! I love Maka. she is my fave character. so yeah, I realized how discouraging people are. but I won't let this people who are OLDER then me let me down! I mean they weren't acting to mature anyways. :p so remember: SAYING NO OFFENSE DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO OFFEND PEOPLE, ok? ok :) Sorry for the rant but… it needed to be said. next time your going to comment on a sucky story, at least be ENCOURAGING. I'm trying to be a better writer EVERY DAY, at least try to help me out. XD bye bye :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Soul eater. They belong to their rightful owners. If I owned both anime's it would be a crossover and you would see a lot of dark scenes :)

SUMMARY: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this. Warning: Sexual Themes, Blood and gore. EdxMaka

Daily Insanity Advice: Feeling crazy? trying to stray away from madness? How bout go deeper in. the more deeper you get… the more sleepier you get. - Oshoku no kyōki

Memory Lane -  
Memory Lane ~0~

No one's POV

The gang opened the door to see Maka sound asleep on her bed, her blankets were scattered around the room making it look like one of those crappy blanket fortresses you made when you were a child.

"Few! she's just sleeping." Liz said wiping the sweat off her brow Patty laugh followed. "Alright then, if she's asleep I suggest we be quiet!" Kid whispered. narrowing his eyes at black star making sure he doesn't have a outburst.

Soul was relieved that Maka wasn't in danger of any sort. but he still had a odd feeling he looked at Maka noticing she didn't have her pink tails on. She looked amazing with her hair down. the window was opened letting a calm breeze in the room sending shivers down everyone's spine, except for kid and black star. they were arguing quietly of course. not wanting to wake up Maka. "We should go now." Tsubaki said quietly smiling at the peaceful looking Maka Albarn, Tsubaki sighed and slowly turned around to leave The whole gang followed.

Meanwhile in some other universe.

"Stupid roy! He just knows how to get under my skin sometimes" Edward said his eyebrow twitching from frustration once again caused by Roy mustang. Alphonse was with his older brother massaging his shoulders trying to calm Edward down his fury he came home with everyday was too much to handle making alphonse groan and laugh at Edward's outburst when he was called short by Roy, it's been a while since Alphonse elric had gotten his body back due to the new sensation. Alphonse was everywhere, he was smelling and grinding him self again everything. and puberty was thrusted upon him making him deal with things he has no knowledge of.

But in the end he was happy that he was back in the flesh, and was ready to explore the world of Smelling, and feeling. Alphonse was a slave to sensation now. Alphonse stopped his action's and looked at the tea kettle that was whistling, steam coming out of the pot indicating that the tea water was boiling hot. Edward watched as Al skipped towards the kitchen. The house was amazing looking. now since Edward and Alphonse fortune was too great. they were able to afford twenty mansions. Of course they didn't but if they wanted too, they probably could.

"Oh Niisan! I have the tea!" Alphonse said with a cheery smile planted on his face. Alphonse slowly handed the tea to Edward, wiping his hair after he gave the tea to his brother. "Thanks Al." Said Edward in sweet bliss as he drinked the sweet, chinese, black manga tea. which was delicious in it's own way. Alphonse sat behind Edward on their large black couch that blended with the white, slightly brown walls. Alphonse proceeded to run his hands threw Edward's silky golden locks. with little effort he unwrapped Edward's braid. making flows of golden hair fall on Edward's bare back. Alphonse used his child hands to rubbed his brother's shoulders. making Edward groan with delight. "So brother… what got you so angry?" Alphonse said his eyes half lidded as he slightly rubbed his brother's back with his hand

"Well stupid Roy called me short again. I grew a inch taller! 4'12 now alphonse! I'm not short anymore." Edward said his eye's widen of what he said. Alphonse couldn't help let out a few giggles. "Wait! I mean I wasn't short before! agh." Edward said lowering his brows. looked towards the kitchen not wanting to meet his baby little brother's eyes. "It's okay." Alphonse said getting up stretching his arms before walking towards the kitchen to make another cup of tea, he wanted something special for him self. because… well he was tired himself. He got the leaves, and sugar and everything was ready to make the tea. Alphonse was a fan of tea. he made his own kind, he would try out new things, and name them. Of course he would do that. he is Alphonse elric after all. Alphonse favorite ingredients were spicy, yet sweet and minty. the taste that would make you fall on to the edge of sweet insanity. If you were a sex driven woman who always wanted to see what the Elric brother's could do in bed. you would masturbate to the tea, knowing that Alphonse elric made it. with his own hands. and love. but you would be in big trouble because Alphonse is a fourteen year old boy in a ten year old body, but no one would know that…

Edward and Alphonse defiantly seen a lot of big breasted whore's with red lip stick smothered all over their lower faces. with revealing outfits that would make any man fall on to their uncomfortable heels. but the brother's never minded them. of course they were all over Edward at the time, because Alphonse was isolated in a metal body. but when Alphonse got his body back, he was all over the new papers. people were dying to find out more about Alphonse elric and his secrets. And woman became pedophiliac for Alphonse. but only for him, If you think about it, woman and men were probably at more clubs, strip clubs. you name it. because of Alphonse elric. Of course everyone knew they couldn't get their hands on Al, due to his headstrong brother. and his blood lust to kill who ever hurt his little brother that he swore to protect no matter what. he sacrificed him self for a reason.

.

.  
.MEMORY LANE .  
.

Maka was in a dark space with a light directed at her. Maka slowly got up holding her head as she did so. her head was killing her, it felt like thousands of bugs were ripping threw her head, tormenting her, Her pink tails were down letting dirty blonde hair flow all over her back and bangs of hair were hugging her face, tangled locks of hair on the front of her face. as she got up she held her head tighter. thousands of thoughts were racing threw her head. "Where am I" Am I dead? she thought. but quickly shrugged off the bouncing thoughts in her head. she looked at her hands, her feet, her torso. she didn't have any injuries of any sort. so she was confused what could of started the head pains, and she quickly noticed she was having chest pains as well. feeling scared she checked her surrounding. only to see what seemed to be miles, and miles of plain darkness. Maka started to panic. where is everyone? where is soul? Tear's sprained up to her eyes.

CLICK CLICK*

Maka whipped her head toward's the approaching sound. she looked where the sound was coming from, she could't see anything. that's in till.

CLICK CLICK*

Tiny metal cogs were rolling towards her, about two dozen screws rolled in the light and stopped mid way. Maka eyes were as wide as they could get. Screws? cogs? these were machinery things. Maka was no expert of machinery but she once read a book making her know a few tips and tricks. she was able to name the rest of the items coming her way. the spotlight emitted a glint on the metal items, making Maka's eyes close. she covered her eyes trying to block out the light, a few groans escaping her parched lips. she moved the arm off her face, and gasped and fell back. she scooted back towards the darkness but not to far to be in it. they were hundreds, no thousands! of cogs, screws, other metal items that would be in a giant machine! how did they get there so fast? they were so much that they were piles and piles of them, and they were scooting slowly but surely towards Maka, "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Maka let out a blood curdling scream trying to back away from the screws, but she felt a pain in her left buttock as a accidentally sat on a screw. Metal items were surrounding her blood puddling around her indicating that screws and sharp objects were cutting her flesh open blood oozing out, making Maka dizzy. Tears pouring out of Emerald eyes. Screams coming out of Maka's dry mouth, as she desperately tried to get out of the piles of bolts and screws, and sharp objects but no avail. She knew this was it. This was the end for her. Another blood curdling scream escaped the bruised bloodied lips of Maka Albarn, She choked as a few screws climbed in her throat, tearing at the flesh in her now ruined, tighten, parched throat. some of them must of gotten to her voice box because she could no longer scream in pain as the sharp invaders tore her open

I'm going to die, this is it. I'm sorry soul. tsubaki, liz, black star, patty, papa, mama, blair, kid, I'm sorry. I never got to confess my love to kid, not like he would accept me anyways, he would probably go for some big breasted girl. like soul would I'm not the pretty girl I desired, I'm ugly. and now I'm going to die. like I always wanted. Maka's life was fading away slowly a whimper bursted from the now tore open lips that was bleeding uncontrollable. one of the smaller sharp objects slipped in Maka's ear making a burst of pain spread across her head. the pain inflicting upon Maka was unbearable, she lost gallons of blood so why isn't she dying. Maka could barely think threw all the pain, but she couldn't pass out. or die. The feeling of pain, confusion is all to much Maka's handled so many harsh battles but this is the one that her mind is going corrupted at.

Corruption, on the brink of insanity, madness, this isn't a dream. this is reality.

Is it reality?

Or is this just hell?

Hell, corruption, my mind is at corruption! but this madness, this feeling is caused by asura is it? no… no… It's because…

There are no words in the dictionary that displays what you are feeling.

"It's because of me…"

Maka had tears pouring out of swollen red eye, the other eye was missing due to a bolt ripping the eye ball out of the socket.

Am I crying?

Yes… you are.

Maka couldn't tell, there was blooding pouring out of the socket, and drops of blood mixed with tears on her other. Maka's body had disappeared in the mess of bolts, screws, and sharp objects you would see in a giant machinery. they were bloody. covered in the crimson blood of Maka.

Crimson.

Maka could've chuckled if her throat worked, but she could imagine Soul already. the puddle of dark blood covered the floor, the blinding spot light on her, like if she was on a stage. in front of thousands of people. Maka whipped her head and her heart skipped a beat. There were thousands of purple eyes watching her. watching every move, every flinch she made when a object tore threw her. now that you mention it. she probably lost her arm and leg. Maka heard child like giggles and cries. suddenly, all the sharp objects the bolts and screws ran away from her into the dark. Maka looked down and couldn't believe her eyes…

Everything was missing. her arm was ripped off, her leg met the same fate. there was deep cuts all over her body, covering every inch of her with bruises and cuts. due to her eye missing, her eye sight was cut short. making the pain ten times worse then it was. and black star's punch was worse. She thought, tears rapidly pouring down her tomato cheeks, her eye socket twitched as more blood poured out. while the screws were retreating from her, the screws in her sockets didn't gently get out. instead they ripped their way out. like if they were in a hurry. the flesh in Maka's socket was ripped creating a stinking smell even the toughest man would vomit.

Maka was using her eye to scan the damage that was done. she looked like one of those idiotic girls in those shitty zombie movies that no one liked. the girl runs off and gets killed. and they get all ripped apart, like her. Their were rips on her flesh and shoulders. her clothes were soaking wet like she jumped in the pool with her clothes on. except she was drenched in her own metallic blood. The sight was horrifying for Maka and it was obviously going to mentally damage her forever. the mental damage was defiantly the worse then the physical damage, she didn't know what to think. Maka didn't move the slightest afraid it would inflict more pain on her. she looked up to see a hand of pure white. her eye widen. her ripped parched lips were gaping slightly, she refused to close them. she moved her eye towards the person, and saw a man around her height who had a giant grin planted on their face. the white figure was trying to help her up it seemed. of course the figure quickly noticed that Maka wouldn't get up, due to her being ripped apart.

"Do you know why this happened?" The white figure said. Maka had looked down but looked at him again. she must've of still been taking this all in. but the figure grinned wider as he saw her slowly nod 'No' indicating that she didn't know why all of this happened. "It's because I needed more power, so that's why this happened." The figure said, If Maka could think or talk she would be furious right now. because the figure is the one who did this. but instead she kept on listening "Fortunately you get award for… helping me out." The figure said slowly backing away from Maka

Creak*

Maka looked up more to see a large black door that had symbols on it that she never saw before. The white figure looked at her noticing the questioning blank stare. "Oh! you want to know what that is? well Maka. that's the gate of truth. you see I am everything, and most importantly I'm you!" The figure yelled and laughed, but his laughter quickly died down as he saw Maka didn't really feel like this was too funny. He grinned ear to ear once more "But you see, since you did such a big thing for me you get the hugest award ever! today Maka, here and now. you will become a homunculus! but I'm sure you don't know what that means…" He said looking at Maka once more.

No response

"But you won't be going back to your universe anymore. you will now be in a universe where alchemy exists! completely different from your universe so I hope your excited for… vacation?" The figure said Finally Maka had some sense of her surrounding and was curious but furious, of what this place was. she looked once more at the door. she felt her throat loosen. "S-So I-I go T-Threw this door?" Maka's raspy hoarse voice ripped threw her throat making her shriek in pain. 'Truth' Was glad that she was able to speak again. "Yep! just go threw the door. Maka albarn. a new adventure awaits you. and don't worry about your friends will you?" Truth said pinching Maka's bloodied noise, making Maka's silent scream rip threw the air making a slight echo. Maka looked at the door, Truth followed. Maka flinched in fear as black hands started to come out of the door, the door slowly opened revealing thousands of purple eyes in the door. about three dozen hands were all over Maka, pulling her in. Panic flooded Maka, she was afraid she was actually going to die. that sense of hope, bravery, left her fear taking it's place. Maka was midway in the gate. Truth was standing by the entrance, grinning bigger then soul could. "Bye Maka! Hopefully we get to see each other again love." Truth said closing the door behind her

Leaving her in darkness.

"NOOOOOO!" Maka's desperate voice was heard outside of the door. .

.  
.ALCHEMIC .OBSESSION .

.

"Alright Fullmetal, get in the car already." Roy growled trying to push Edward Elric into the fancy military car Havoc was impatiently in the drivers seat waiting in till Edward finally decides to go in the car with them. "No! I'm not going in the car to see some stupid old woman!" Edward furiously yelled grabbed the top of the car not wanting to budge "Come on Edward! don't you want to find this girl?" Roy said gritting his teeth "I don't even know why were bothering! I want to spend time with Al!" Edward screamed gripping the sides of the car door. a groan escaped havoc as he wiped his hand down his face in frustration.

"You will! but your wasting time here refusing to come with us! get your short ass in there!" Roy finally pushed Edward in the car and quickly followed closing the door and buckling the furious raged Elric. "HOW COULD YOU CALL ME SHORT! I'M NOT SHORT! THE WORLD IS JUST BIG!" Edward yelled hitting every inch of the car his hair whipping back and forth. Havoc sighed and looked forward. This was going to be a long drive.

.

.

.  
After miles and miles of driving Edward, Roy, and Havoc finally reached their destination, they were surrounding by hills and trees. Reminded Edward Of dante's mansion. Edward scowled over the thought, damn dante… There was still things Edward didn't know about the journey Alphonse and Him had. like the strange universe he was sent to, he had met his father. but was separated and then he killed his other self… Edward gazing down at the floor of the car, It was hard enough knowing he killed another version of himself. "Edward. are you done thinking that you were taller? because we gotta go." Roy said calmly as he got out of the car, havoc followed. Edward jumped out of the car ready to release his wrath on Roy, but was cut off when roy raised up a hand in front of his face. Edward leaned left trying to see what Roy was gaping at. When Edward saw the sight his jaw was left gaping as well. It was a women… not a old women a beautiful one! Havoc was red as a tomato but sighed in love as pink sparkles surrounded him. he tip toed towards the blonde haired women watering the plants but before havoc could, Roy pulled havoc away from the women.

The golden haired women must've not noticed Edward and the others. because she quickly gasped. but quickly turned her expression to a smiling one. "Oh you must be Roy!" She sweetly greeted. Roy must've gathered his calm, cool collective face, because he was using the usual expression he usually had. "And you must be Kami Albarn." Roy said kissing her hand. Edward's jaw gapped even more, now Roy was being flirty over this women? Roy glared at Edward and Havoc. Making them go back to their normal stances. Edward took his time to see this 'Kami' person. She had golden long hair, and she had bright green eyes she had a sweet smile. and she was wearing a lacy green thin sweater with a long white skirt that went below her knees she had light tea green flip flops on. and a white summer hat with a minty green bow on it. Otherwise she was beautiful and if anything the watering pot and the garden gloves made her look better. and she wasn't OLD

Havoc was secretly throwing away his cigarette in the close bush hoping not to catch the attention from Kami. "Can we go inside Mrs Albarn? we need to discuss something important." Roy said with his hand behind his back. Kami's expression turned into a serious one, like she knew what she was talking about. "Yes, let's go inside." Kami quietly. she narrowed her eyes at Edward, Ed's respond was his lips shutting closed Edward was biting the inside of his lip. He didn't like where this was going.

.

.MEMORY LANE .

.

Kami was pouring breakfast tea into a white golden rimmed Tea cup. Roy and Edward And Havoc were sitting on fancy looking chairs and the table was very long and wide enough room to hold a lot of food, enough for a party. Edward's head was whipping in every direction looking at every inch, noting the beautiful chandeliers that were so bright that he couldn't fully look up. their were two shiny brown stairs that were on both sides of the mansion leading up to the second floor. the waller paper was amazing looking. the floors looked like it was cleaned twenty times a day! It was the house that defiantly belonged to a rich person. like Alphonse And Edward. their houses were very similar same size and everything. Edward looked down at the tea Kami gave it, and muttered a thanks slowly taking a sip out of the tea. "Kami… we came here for a reason. not for tea." Roy

Interrupted stopping Havoc from drinking the Tea, Havoc shot a glare towards Roy. Kami halted. and narrowed her green eyes towards Roy. "It's about my daughter isn't it?" Kami said quietly. Edward's attention was focused on Kami. it was obvious that Edward wanted to know more about this 'Maka' girl. "

"Yes, we need you to answer some questions about Maka." Roy said gazing at the cup of tea before him but narrowing his eyes towards the blonde women. "And what would those questions be?" Kami said pouring her own cup of tea and sitting down. "We wanted to know about your daughter, Maka" Havoc said rubbing his hands together. eyeing the cup of tea "And what would you like to know?" Kami said bitterly Edward was very confused and didn't want Kami to release her fury, it seemed like she was pissed off. so Edward stayed quiet for the first time.

"How she disappeared." Roy said taking a sip of the tea. Edward looked at Roy then looked at Kami with a questioning look "I'll tell you… my daughter was separated from me." Kami said taking a large sip of her tea blinking as she did. looking at the kitchen with the built in granite counters. Roy was surprised at Kami's response, Edward and Havoc were too. "How was she separated from you?" Edward finally mustered enough courage to speak up.

"Well, I had to go, me and my husband had a divorce." Kami trailed off at the end. but her eyes quickly drifted towards Edward. "You know… you would probably like her." Kami quietly said This took Edward by surprise his response was almost comical as he slightly choked on his tea and looked directly at Kami's eyes, She wasn't kidding! Edward thought

Edward tighten his lips and tried not to get out of eye contact with Kami. "W-What do you mean Like?" Edward stuttered eyeing Havoc and Roy hoping to get out of this situation, "Never mind, It's just… Let's just get back to our conversation Mr Roy?" Kami smiled cheerfully at the end of her sentence leaving a tingling feeling in Edward's spine that left him shivering in fear, she was scary somehow. Edward defiantly felt weird about this 'Maka' girl and is interested in her.

"Yes Mrs Kami, we shall go back to the conversation." Roy interrupted me shooting Edward a glare.

"Soon after my divorce, my husband passed away, leaving me and my daughter alone. but soon after… my daughter disappeared" Kami said It seemed like her mind was drifting off to a memory.

"When was it the last time you saw her?" Roy said boldly determined to get some answers.

"When she was five years old. I-If she is alive. then she is bound not to remember me." Kami said quietly it was obvious to any person that she wasn't enjoying this conversation about her daughter. But it was also obvious that Roy wasn't going to stop pushing her for answers, Havoc and Edward knew that this is heading somewhere dark and dangerous.

"Yes, but what was the last time you saw her in person?" Roy asked trying not to make the twenty to thirty year old woman burst in to tears, it seemed like she was going to. but held it back

"Um, if I remember correctly. it was around august eleventh, It was before her birthday, If I remember." Kami said quietly holding her head as she did so. You could see she was desperately trying to remember the contents, but It was causing stress a lot of stress.

"We were going to… to the shrine!" Kami said loudly at the last sentence making everyone flinch.

"What did you do at the shrine?" Roy said leaning towards Kami slightly, hoping to learn more about 'Maka'

"We… we… I can't! I can't remember…" Kami voice was in tears. Roy decided not to push her anymore. Havoc and Edward silently agreed

"You don't have to say anything Mrs Albarn." Roy said holding his chin his eyes distancing towards Kami. making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Wait I remember more." Kami whisper This got everyone's attention again as they perked their ears and listen closely.

"We went to the shrine to… view the hills and the trees. I think. my daughter always loved that place. so I took her there before her birthday. she defiantly didn't want to have friends over, so she just went alone with me. then… the next day she disappeared." Kami gulped Everyone was watching Kami speak intently… leaning in closely to hear he words, Edward and Roy took notice that she doesn't really like to say her daughters name. and if Edward was seeing right did Kami scowl when Roy said her daughter's name?

Her daughter's name… why was it so poisonous to Kami, perhaps this Maka girl and her mother… didn't have the best past together.

This is defiantly Memory lane.

.

.

.  
.MEMORY LANE .

.

.  
.

Alchemic obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1)

Page Four: Completed

Author's Note: Hello there! if you noticed this is a very detailed chapter, or at least I tried as best I could. but I'm very sorry for the story title changes, but this is my last change. And oh… do you the Memory lane' part? Well that's name of series, or seasons what you would call it. but since this is a story… it would be called more books? I don't know. but I guess I can say this is book 1 and memory lane is the name of the first series which is in progress :) and are you wondering why I put Maka threw hell? oh… I just tend to do that to the characters I love dearly, It's a normal thing. but since the blood and gore might be too much for some viewers to handle, I boosted the rating up to 'M' but you think that scene was twisted? oh, deary you have no idea what I have in store for you…

-With much love, from Oshoku no kyōki.

Happy nightmares :)

-MEMORY LANE 


	5. Fallen Angel

-

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1) Chapter 5

Note: Hello my fellow insane readers! Right when I finished my other page. I decided to make another page for my pleasure~ so I hope you guys like this page! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Soul eater. They belong to their rightful owners. If I owned both anime's it would be a crossover and you would see a lot of dark scenes :)

SUMMARY: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this.

Daily Insanity Advice: The deeper you fall, the more insane you get. This is the last battle you have- you. fight back now, it's an order. - Oshoku no kyōki

Memory Lane -  
Memory Lane ~0~

No one's POV

It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything but miles of darkness, remorse filled the air. as if someone was crying over Maka weak state, she wasn't human anymore; that was enough sadness to make anyone cry black tears. Maka's ripped apart body was in a dark alley way. blood covered the walls and sickening stench reached her nostrils making her cough up her own brownish yet pure red blood- "H-hello?" Maka's raspy voice called echoing threw the empty streets. it was around one AM everyone was obviously sleeping soundly in their beds after a long day of work, Maka felt a wave a stress come across her. people. sleeping comfortably in their beds. sucks for her. but she knew she couldn't stay slouching around here she needed help and fast. she stilled had a arm and a leg she could move. but when she tried moving across the alley way only shots of pain went threw her making her groan and lay against the beat up trash can, she felt vomit billing up in her throat but tried to hold it back as much as she could, it was quite the effort. Maka was confused of her surroundings it's defiantly not death city, she thought- She moved her head slightly to the right, she realized that one of her eye's was missing and flinched at the thought of what her now missing eye looked like… 'Probably just a bloody socket, I hope." Maka thought- it was even a effort to think. she didn't really know what to think.

She decided to recall back some of the events that happened. 'There was screws, cogs, sharp metal objects you would seen in a giant machinery. and then, they ripped me apart taking my body parts away.' Maka thought. she noted the missing limbs and deep oozing cuts all over her body, it made her sick to the core seeing herself 'I can't speak. obviously, stupid screws. I now have a hate for them.' Maka scowled in her mind, she was in blazing pain she felt like she was ran over by Ten buses. well that was a little to odd. but you know the deal.

She slightly looked to her right arched her brow and felt confused when a car that looked like it was from the 1940's caught her eye! she defiantly felt confused. the only time she saw these is in a history book. 'Maybe… no way… I couldn't of traveled back in time, that would be dumb' Maka shrugged off the thought that she somehow went back in TIME, she highly doubts it. but what happened earlier… who knows? Maka started to think more clearly by the minute. getting her nerve back 'I wonder where I am?' Maka though curious where she was, unfortunately she didn't have a clue or no knowledge where she was, and she thought that the car was just a old car that was saved by somebody. but… they wouldn't have them in public. these are incredibly rare. you could get thousands, or even millions of dollars if you sold them. so Maka's mind was still ebbing at the thought of that car. Maka decided to look in her surrounding a bit more. she didn't know when someone was going to actually find her!

She looked left. 'Only a dead end.' She thought. she looked to her right again to see the black 1940 car. she stared at it. in till she realized what she was doing. Maka leaned forward to see around the car It was dark, obviously it was night time. but that didn't seem to take Maka's hope of getting out of here alive. 'When will someone come for me?' Maka Thought

She was a princess in distress, so where's her hero?

.

.

.MEMORY LANE .

.

-  
~0~

Finally Roy, Edward and Havoc left that mansion. They had enough information to let Maka's Mother go. but everyone still had a odd feeling left in their minds. they didn't know why. or what it was. but they shrugged it off, But it still left a tingling feeling in their spines leaving them shivering for more answers. they wanted to dig deeper. but of course they couldn't just waltz back in Kami's Home, Edward probably thought Kami was laying in her bed bawling her eyes out because of the lost of her daughter; The threesome didn't know Kami was plotting something to get her daughter back in her grasp.

"So mustang, what was that all about? and she wasn't an old lady!" Edward yelled while walking back to the car With Havoc and Roy. "Ugh, the reports came in saying that she was a woman around sixty year old. Not my fault." Roy said slightly ignoring Edward's outburst. Havoc was smoking his cigarette blowing out dark smoke.

"That Kami girl was weird Roy, I have a slightly bad feeling about this." Havoc said gazing down, this enough made Edward grow silent

"I know Havoc, that is why were going to track down Maka. and while were at it. were going to get more information on Kami." Roy stated. finally they had made it to the vehicle. Roy opened the door for Havoc but closed the other door quickly so Edward couldn't get in "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID ROY?!" Edward screamed- Roy just loved when Edward was mad it seemed.

.

.

.MEMORY LANE .

.

.

"Hawkeye, we went to Kami. she's quite the mystery." Roy said sitting behind his desk eyeing Riza as she stared at him holding some paper work. "Sir, did you get any information?" Riza stated Listening closely to the higher rank, quickly glancing to Havoc and Edward flashing a slight smile before using a serious expression at Roy.

"Of course I got information. who do you think I am Hawk eye?" Roy smirked holding up and slightly waving a sheet of paper in front of Hawk eye Making the Blonde women arch her brow. Hawk eye reached out for the paper and gently took it out of Roy's hand, blushing slightly as her hand made contact with his… God, she'll need him in bed tonight. Hawk eye's widen as she saw the paper, it had all the information they had so far. "So Kami lost her daughter at a shrine. Maka was five years old when it happened. and it was before her birthday… kind of sound unbelievable right? I mean a shrine? for what?" Hawk eye said arching her brow further

"Thankfully we know why… unfortunately there are still holes in this investigation. That shrine was an ancient symbol… A object that belongs to a 'Death god' apparently" Roy stated handing Hawk eye another sheet of paper, Hawk eye's widen more at this. It was a record. a record of the shrine. how it was made… when it was made… hell, even what it was made out of!

"Kami also said that her daughter loved going there, but she always went there like if she was possessed. well that's what Kami said." Roy said Edward and Havoc were silently hearing the info trying to not to disturb the two love birds, of course they don't know that Roy and Hawk eye were secretly dating…

"Possessed? you got to be kidding me… Roy! I don't know about you but this isn't solid proof!" Hawk eye snapped the glare in her eye's left Havoc and Edward worried to the core, making a sickening feeling.

Roy sighed "Look… Hawk eye. just let me work, and this will turn out all okay." Roy said trying to calm Hawk eye down. "Fine… I'm sorry sir." Hawk eye left the room without a word. leaving Edward, Roy, and Havoc alone.

.

.

.MEMORY LANE .

.

.

"It's getting late… that mean's the market is probably closed now… all man…" Alphonse whined as he was walking through the dark streets of central. he was wearing a dark brown coat that wrapped around his body. he constantly looked around for any strangers. worried he could get kidnapped! he quickly shrugged off the fact and kept on walking.

CLICK*

Alphonse whipped his head toward's the sound, he was passing a alley way. his heart skipped a beat and was fearing it was a stranger. he stared in the dark alley afraid to move. but a wave of relief came across him when it was just a empty tin can rolling out of the alley way, but he kept his eye on the black car on the entrance of the dark alley way. feeling curious he wanted to check out the alley way. there was a strange feeling coming out of there, it was stupid. he knew that- but he felt like he needed to go in there. so he took out his flash light out of his pocket and flicked the switch on.

He walked deep down the alley way whimpering overtime there was a small noise he waved the flash light around to see anything. "H-Hello?" Al whispered

No response.

He tighten his lips and gulped and tried to make the bravest face possible as if he was trying to prove himself that he could be strong. of course now that he wasn't in his metal body he was not very brave. or strong he was determined to work out every day to get as strong as his brother. but also focused on taking care of his brother and learning alchemy.

Silence…

Every second Al was getting nervous he knew that this isn't good. finally. the fear was too much and he decided he should turn back, he whimpered loudly before turning round to leave hastily walking down the large alley way.

"Agh."

Alphonse turned around as fast ever towards the noise. he couldn't handle the constant fear. suddenly. he noticed it.

The stench…

The smell was so powerful how could he not notice it? it plagued the air. he couldn't describe the horrid smell, instead he pinched his noise and shakily pointed the flash light where the source of the smell and the noise was. he slowly moved the flash light towards it. and he couldn't believe his eyes. in shock. Alphonse whimpered with his mouth gaping slightly but quickly closed it realizing he didn't want to breathe in the horrid smell through his mouth, vomit was billing up in his throat, he had dropped his flash light that was now laying on the ground. unfortunately to Al's displeasure. the flash light had been pointed to the source of the Smell and noise. He'd seen terrible sights before. but this was… this was… he was leaning against the alley way wall trying to back away from the large puddle of blood. but the blood was flowing uncontrollable and reached Al's leg, covering it with dark blood

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alphonse screamed at the sight. it was a ripped apart body, flesh and blood everywhere. it looked like this recently happened, the stench was flooding his noise and his brain making him vomit on the ground. Al breathed trying to gain his nerve back. but this was something he never experience before.

He was alone in a alleyway with a dead body…

He looked at the girl. she slightly looked like an fallen angel. blonde hair… her face was covered in cuts. and her lips were ripped in half, making an uncomfortable feeling to Al's lips, but he didn't complain… because look at this girl? but otherwise she looked… beautiful. Alphonse quickly shrugged off the thought, he was with a dead body here! no time to admire. I need to check if she was alive! Al thought. Alphonse proceeded to check the mysterious girl. quickly examining her body before trying to carry her. she wasn't very heavy. due to her limbs gone, but as he held her up, a large chunk of flesh in her rear fell off making Alphonse cringe. he looked and saw a flesh and blood pile where she used to be… Honestly, alphonse could admit it. he was scared shitless. but it didn't stop his determination to save this girl.

Her heart beat! check her heart beat! It seemed like a quiet voice in the back of his head. but al checked her heartbeat. He held his head to her chest. closing his eyes hoping to hear a beat…

Please. please. please… be alive.

BEAT BEAT BEAT*

Alphonse's eyes snapped open to hear a faint beating, that beating wouldn't last if he didn't hurry! he ran as fast as he could like if his life depended on it! beads of sweat were rolling down alphonse's face as he ran through the dark streets. panting, his heart beating fast. he had to get to the hospital right now! a idea came to his mind. "SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THIS GIRL IS DYING!" Alphonse desperately screamed hoping to attract attention from the families in their houses. they're was lights turning on in the houses, indicating that Alphonse's plead woke them up from their slumber. you could hear people talking confusedly about what happened. people quickly ran out of their houses, tying their robes as did. they looked confused at alphonse first. but the expressions on their faces were priceless when they saw the girl, people's angry faces quickly turned into worry as they ran towards the girl. hoping that she was alive. Waves of relief went over Alphonse. Sure he didn't know her… but she felt important to his life. "Is she alive?" A man asked the woman inspecting the damage looked at him "Yes! yes! she is! she's alive!" The woman cried in relief "We need to go to a hospital!" Another man called, while the other man called the police and the hospital

SIREN SIREN*

"Boy! what happened?" A grouchy man asked alphonse clenching his fists. Alphonse mind drifted off. everything was blurry he couldn't see anything. he felt… dizzy. Alphonse slowly fell over. a few people ran over to alphonse to quickly catch the falling boy. "Shit! he fainted! we really need the hospital now!" Someone demanded, Alphonse slowly drifted off to sleep.

It went black.

.

.

.  
.MEMORY LANE .

.

.  
.

Alchemic obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1)

Page Five: Completed

Author's Note: You guys might of noticed that Kami's last name isn't quinn, well, sorry XD I was sick at the time so I didn't really know what I was thinking so um. Kami's last name is albarn and Maka went missing at five years old. And I'm very sorry for the short chapter, I was making this quick. even though I have as much time I want. and unlike most of you guys who don't tell your parents that you write/read fanfiction. I'm actually very open about fanfiction to my family and they accept it, obviously. so when I'm talking to my mother, she sometimes brings up the subject of fan fiction, she actually thinks it's really cool how I can enjoy writing for school, not make some boring novel for school. so I enjoy writing, and I decided to make "Daily Insanity Advice" A thing so it will be at the ends of chapters too :) oh, one more thing. I just wanted to say. Happy madness! even though it's not a holiday. (It should) Oh and support gay marriage, cause it's awesome. And also I have plenty sick, twisted, mad ideas for up coming fan fiction's so you watch your booties okay? oh! and when the Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1) Is over… I'll be making another season called Alchemic Obsession: Mortal Fate (Season 2) but It's probably going to be a loooong way in till that. I'm planning to make this story around twenty chapters.

Daily Insanity Advice: Therapy… you think it helps you… but it doesn't, it only feeds the madness inside of you. It feeds the negativity. it does not help you, if it did. you may not go to the gates of Sanity. -Oshoku no kyōki.

-With much love, from Oshoku no kyōki.

Happy nightmares :)

-MEMORY LANE


	6. Rude Awakening

-

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1) Chapter 6

Note: Yo yo yo yo! what's up. another day, another chapter. and I'll try to make this chapter extra long! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Soul eater. They belong to their rightful owners. If I owned both anime's it would be a crossover and you would see a lot of dark scenes :)

SUMMARY: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this.

Daily Insanity Advice: It's a hard pill to sallow, but if you have the right sense of humor. you might escape insanity. - Oshoku no kyōki

Memory Lane -  
Memory Lane ~0~

BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Alphonse was in a hospital room he could hear the faint beeping, his breathing was steady and his eyes were shut closed. refusing to open "AL!" Edward screamed bursting into the room. Edward heard the news of his brother being in the hospital and Edward ran from headquarters all the way here, Edward's braid was down- probably got caught on a old tree branch and he had sweat hugging his body from the across the room you could hear his constant breathing. Edward stood by the door entrance. shocked of the sight of his brother sleeping soundly, a sigh of relief broke out of Edward's lips.

Edward slowly walked over to Al's bedside and stumbled as he did, the room had a blinding light making Edward's golden eyes squint. He fell to his knees next to Al. now at head to head height. "Al." Edward whispered running his hand through Al's silky one. Alphonse was sweating slightly but the hairs on Al's neck stood up. He must've been dreaming about the sight of that blonde headed girl. That experience would make anyone scared.

"Brother?" Edward's head shot up to see Al half lidded looking at him A tear broke free from Edward as he tighten his grip on his Little baby brother's small hand, Alphonse was tired and was mindlessly staring at Edward. trying to take in everything that happened. He might as well speak to at least get some answers.

"Brother… what happened?" Alphonse said quiet yawning as he did so.

"Your in the hospital Al, but your okay.' Edward smiled this caused Alphonse to be wide awake as he realized. Where is that girl? The thoughts were racing in Alphonse's mind. This weird reaction Alphonse was doing caused Edward concern. "Al?" Edward said confused.

"W-Wait I-I need to go see her!" Alphonse squirmed trying to get out of Edward's grasp. Edward mouth was gaping open trying to figure out what Alphonse was talking about. "Alphonse. what do you mean?" Edward was quickly cut off by Alphonse crying and screaming. But not loud enough to attract the nurses and doctors attention. Edward whispered sweet nothing's in his ear, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work because Alphonse was quickly drifting off to sleep. Edward was caught by surprise when a doctor and a nurse bursted into the room holding sedatives. "What's going on?!" The doctor yelled quietly hoping not to awake Al. Edward needed to think of something. "Oh hello doctor. and what do you mean. what's going on?" Edward played confused, hoping for the doctor and the glaring old nurse to leave. He still needed to talk to Al. he wasn't going to get kicked out now.

"We heard screaming." The nurse said Eyeing the sleeping Alphonse. "It must've been a false alarm Elizabeth, Were very sorry." The doctor said calmly putting the sedatives in his pocket

"Oh, it's alright…" Edward said quietly not taking his eyes off Al. Edward was nervously twiddling his thumbs together. Edward watched as the Doctor and Nurse muttered a Bye, and quickly as they came. they left. A wave of relief went over Edward

"Phew. did you see the weird looks they were giving me. Al?" Edward realized he was talking to his sleeping brother. probably didn't even hear him. Edward chuckled and ran his hand through his brother's hair again.

"What did you mean by. you needed to see her?" Edward whispered staring off in the distance but looked at his little brother again- He was confused. A thought came to his mind. He'll ask the doctor more details later, but for now. he's staying with his little brother. Edward was starting to get a little tired and he slowly laid his head next to alphonse shoulder. His hand still tangled in his little brother's golden hair. Edward kept his eyes open, but quickly shut them, and drifted off to sleep.

MEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANE MEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANE MEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANE MEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANEMEMORYLANE MEMORY

Maka's POV

"Ugh my head" Maka thought she wish she could rub her head but she was tangled in medical equipment and whatever she needed to survive. She slightly opened her working eye making the doctors and nurses gasp.

"Dear god she's alive!" The doctor said in shock

"How is that possible?" A nurse cried with her hands over her mouth. No one could blame her, it was like a miracle.

"It's a miracle!" A doctor said

Um hello? don't they notice that I'm uncomfortable here? I could barely see them, my eye hurts. my socket hurts. my whole body hurts! if Maka could humph she would. Wait a minute. Maka didn't feel her usual long silky hair… no they didn't…

No! they cut my hair! my hair went down a little below my neck and my bangs hugged my face, tangles were in my hair I had been stripped out of my remaining ripped clothes. But my leg, my arm. they were gone. Maka felt sad. not only because her arm and leg were gone, 'Soul… why didn't you save me?' Maka quietly thought. She was inhuman now. that's what the white figure said right? Great despair washed over Maka like a black tide.

'I wish I didn't live.' Maka groaned in her thoughts, she wish she could hold her head right now so she could think. "But, I can go back to soul! right? I can just ask someone where death city is… and… no… no. no… That thing… said that I can't go back to my universe! I'm not home anymore' Maka racing thoughts were making her sick to her stomach. But she knew she had to try… right? She's Maka Albarn. a meister. Maka flinched as the doctors and nurses put a sedative in her arm. making her drift off to sleep.

'Soul…'

In the other universe…

"Maka?" Soul called holding a bowl of soup in his hands. Maka had been sleeping for a while now. two hours. and there's still no answer from her room The rest of the group left as soon as they knew Maka was okay. Soul was standing outside of Maka's door. He knocked on the door. "Maka!" Soul called again. but he didn't get a response. 'I should just check…' Soul thought he had a bad feeling about this. He slowly put his hand on the door, careful not to drop the soup- He opened the door and a wave of relief went over him. "She's asleep. so not cool" Soul muttered as he laid the soup by her bedside table. He still felt odd. Something was defiantly wrong…

~0~

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1)

Chapter END

Author's Note: Hello! sorry for the short chapter, ;p I recently got Alice:Madness Returns. and I'm addicted to it. :P but I'll probably make another chapter tomorrow. and obviously it'll be longer. :P

Daily Insanity Advice: Tick tock on the clock. you don't have that much time left. Want to escape? I don't think so- You need immense power to defeat Insanity. Try fleeing. -Oshoku no kyōki

- 


	7. The fallen angel's Burial

-

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1) Chapter 6

Note: Alright, I'm at my friend's house right now. so I'm writing this on my lap top like usual. :) Hopefully this chapter will be long! probably not

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Soul eater. They belong to their rightful owners. If I owned both anime's it would be a crossover and you would see a lot of dark scenes :)

SUMMARY: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this.

Daily Insanity Advice: Tried to fight back? too weak? The only thing you can do now, is give in to the madness. - Oshoku no kyōki

Memory Lane -  
Memory Lane ~0~

No one's Point of view.

The burial was a surprise to everyone. No one knew that the Meister Maka albarn. was going to pass away. catching everyone by surprise. But quickly drowned in sadness from the death Of the fallen angel. Everyone changed after that. Black star had less annoying outbursts, Kid never cried. but he his heart was crushed by the sudden news. Tsubaki changed entirely. She became violent, and she snapped back to anyone who tried to speak to her. Patty didn't laugh anymore. she was serious about things. and started to wear green outfits. the color of Maka's eyes. followed by Liz who also wore the same color.

Spirt, Maka's father. cried. hard. It wasn't the type of tears when Maka rejected him. but they were pure tears of pure sadness. Shinigami mourned as well. He was upset that he's most trusted Meister, besides Death scythe. had died. everyone in DWMA heard the news. and didn't dare to ask Maka's friends what happened. A lot of students have witness Tsubaki violently hurt someone constantly because they had been stupid enough to make fun of Maka in a bratty tone. Tsubaki had pulled the cheerleader's Large breasts so hard. they had to get surgically removed. because they could no longer be used. Tsubaki was going to get suspended, but after pleads, and the support of the remaining friends she had. she was able to stay at the DWMA and she had to sallow pills everyday to control her anger issue.

Soul had changed a lot too. he started to reject everyone attractive girl that tried to become his Meister, and started to drift away from everyone. Including the DWMA Everyone was different. it seemed like the world around them had changed as well. To add more stress to the DWMA and the now separating group, there was now a new kishen.

The kishen's name was Dea Profanum. Shinigami demanded for everyone harshly to stop slouching and start fighting. Shinigami had hit everyone's soft spot saying that, but no one dared to speak back to a Death god.

Shinigami discussed with Franken stein, and Spirt if they should remove Soul from the DWMA due to him not being able to accept any Partners. but Spirt didn't agree removing a weapon from the school. he barely did anything wrong… right?

Dea Profanum could make anyone shiver in fear. she was imitating. she had long black hair that went down to her hips. and two red bow ties holding her wild hair together. her hair was spiked and two very long bangs went down her chest. she had armor like clothes it seemed to be a dress at the bottom and armor at the top. Her breasts were showing. almost bulging out of her black armor piece. she was all black. She had black heels with buckles on them, and her piercing gray eyes and pale milky white skin would make anyone think she was unique. And she was.

Her voice was sharp, yet beautiful and appealing to the Ear. but the way she growls as she screams at everyone. using her piercing scream to make everyone's ears ring. Other wise. she was a beautiful monster indeed. Her manners were proper. yet she acted like a maniac. a mad hatter perhaps?

Blood was spilled all over the battle fields. bodies of Meisters, impaled. laying on the ground holding the lifeless bodies of their weapons. It was a total blood bath, Marie cried at the sight of her known students dead. but she kept her stance in determination. There was no use crying now.

"Liz! Patty! transform!" Kid yelled standing a few yards away from the powerful Kishen, no one knew if she was a Kishen or not. she could of been a witch. But no one could see witches power emitting from her. There was something defiantly wrong. but no one paid attention right now, right now they were focusing on destroy this witch. this kishen. this thing… that invaded their lives.

Patty and Liz transformed into their weapon form. scared, yet ready for a battle. Their lives were on the line. the battle field used to be a beautiful green landscape. was now a gray foggy area. with dead burnt trees from Dea's furious spreading fire. It even had burned a few Meisters. making their blood and flesh turn into ash and dust…

BANG BANG BANG*

Kid's bullet's pierced through the air as they tried to kill the witch. but the bullets somehow deflected from the Witches shield.

"Ha! you think your puny little bullets harm me?! think again!" She yelled laughing. with one flick of a wrist. Kid was forcefully shoved into a large oak tree behind him. making him cough out his own blood. "KID!" His weapons screamed in fear. hoping that their meister was okay.

Kid slowly got up, ready to shoot more. Black star and his weapon Tsubaki were running towards the witch. Taking their chance to sneak attack her. Kid had noticed this risk and jumped up and whipped his head towards Black star and Tsubaki. "BLACK STAR!" Kid screamed not plying his eyes off of the blue haired Ninja.

Dea had noticed Black star running towards her and simply she raised up her arm to swing her hang for black star to get shoved to the ground. Black star let out a grunt but kept his tight grip on Tsubaki. Black star looked into the gray eyes that held annoyance. But she quickly turned the scowl into a Psychopathic grin. She raised up her hands to make a peace sign. as if she was playing a joke. but no one laughed.

"You idiots. are so funny to play with! I can't kill you right away… that'll be no fun." Dea pouted at the last sentence but her expression turned into a smiling one. Her black lipstick made her look dark, imitating… Her teeth were sharper then Soul eater evans.

Black star had gotten up to his fighting stance. but knew directly attacking her would end him up getting killed. Kid thought the same thing. he gritted his teeth in anger. They were outraged as Dea thought this as a game.

"You know… I have that Maka. girl…" She said quietly. looking at her black nails. This caught everyone's attention. it caught them off guard. Black star's And death the kid's eyes widen. their weapons gasped.

This isn't going to go well…

~0~

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1)

Chapter END

Author's Note: Hello! I had to finish this chapter at a party at my house :P but sorry for the short chapter! :( :( :P

Daily Insanity Advice: If you are forcefully in the madness without permission? Madness doesn't play fair. -Oshoku no kyōki

- 


	8. Recovery

**I FOUND OUT HOW TO DO THIS BOLD TEXT THING! YAY!**-

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1) Chapter 6

Note:Hello! I wanted to make this chapter around 1000 words long okay? :) :) :) bye

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Soul eater. They belong to their rightful owners. If I owned both anime's it would be a crossover and you would see a lot of dark scenes :)

SUMMARY: Maka albarn... A girl with undeniable beauty, that she doesn't know. A fierce meister with the power of fallen angel. Maka gets dragged up in alchemy, and escapes to Another universe. Bolts and screws tear threw her corrupted mind. This is it. She was going to die if she keeps on going like this.

Daily Insanity Advice: Time has run out. time to leave on the Madness train. - Oshoku no kyōki

Memory Lane -  
Memory Lane ~0~

Alphonse was fully conscious and was abled to leave the hospital. thankfully the bills weren't expensive. Alphonse was walking down the halls of the hospital. his golden eyes glimmering in the bright white light.

Alphonse looked at Edward. who smiled back at him "Brother. are we going to see that girl I saved?" Alphonse said sweetly. Alphonse had told Edward and the doctors the whole story of what happened. and was relieved that the blonde girl was safe. but Edward and Alphonse were briefly confused when the doctors had told them that they haven't identified the blonde girl. but they did tell them that she was around four teen years old.

Edward was also at thought. because that girl… looked like the girl from the case he's working on. but if that's true the hospital is actually going far enough to ask the military if they know the girl.

But the military had called the hospital saying it might be a while in till they identified the girl-

"Actually yes, we can see the damsel in distress." Edward said mockingly making Alphonse blush. but quickly pouted

"Not funny brother… she actually needed help!" Alphonse yelled whining as he did so. This made Edward chuckle and hold his hand to his mouth to hold in the giggles. Alphonse stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. Halting Edward from continuing any further.

"Yeah, yeah. you did a good thing Al." Edward said ruffling up Alphonse hair. but Alphonse squeaked in protest and slapped Edward's hand and fixed his hair. Al kind of had a weird messy hair phobia.

"Nii san. how do you think she got… hurt like that?" Alphonse said quietly gazing at the white tiles. Edward's eyes narrowed. but blinked and looked at the wall avoiding eye contact with his little brother.

"I don't know Al… but… I think she performed the human transmutation." Edward said making Al snap his head back up. His eyes the size of plates.

The mention of the taboo him and his brother committed always made Alphonse fidgety, it wasn't a good thought to think about…

Al gathered enough courage to speak back tightening his plum lips as he did. clenching his small fists. shivers going down his spine

"H-Human transmutation? are you sure Brother?" Alphonse said. letting out a shaky breath

"She was all ripped up like that, the only thing that could do that damage is… I don't know. torture tools or something?" Edward said running his hands through his hair. The thought of alchemy doing that is disturbing. no questions asked

Alphonse shivered at the thought of torture tools ripping that girl apart. but even if it WAS like that. why would she be tortured?

Every time the Elric brother's thought of that girl. they had racing thoughts in their mind. but they were thinking the same thing…

Who is that girl?

"Alright then!" Edward said interrupting Alphonse thoughts. Making him flinch. Edward smiled and slapped Al on the back. "Ow! what was that for?" Alphonse whined.

"Well we can't stay here right? Were going to visit your girl friend!" Edward said. raising a thumbs up. Alphonse blushed at the word 'Girl friend.'

But Alphonse restrained his anger and got over it. and followed Edward in defeat.

.

.

.  
.

Alphonse and Edward were outside of the door. nervous to see the girl that Al had saved. Alphonse hands were shaking. what would they see if they opened that door? Edward shivered at the thought. He didn't know what the girl looked like. But Alphonse's description of her left Edward shivering. and almost tearing up. But he quickly shrugged it off and continued the conversation with his brother.  
"Brother… should we go in?" Alphonse said shakily. he was afraid what he was going to see. hopefully she was bandaged up. but It's not like they could magically give her arms and legs back… well… Alphonse looked at Edward's automail. The cool metal always seemed to bother him.

The adventure they had was a very touching story. And the fact Alphonse had his body back. but his brother didn't have his arm and leg back. Made Alphonse stressed and was obviously sad by the subject. but Edward always cooed him and said it was okay. And they were going to be fine- But Alphonse knew that Automail weighs so much on his shoulders. That's why Al gives Edward daily massages. Hoping that he could do something to help his brother at least..

Edward eyed his brother. He was always upset to see Al this way. but was also very curious to what this girl was. he wanted to dig further. try to collect as much knowledge as he could without acting like a jerk. He can't just press on to her for answers right when she wakes up… right?

"If you don't want to… you don't have to." Edward said rubbing Alphonse small shoulder. He kept staring at his brother. waiting for a answer. Alphonse blinked and looked up at His older brother Frowning as he did so.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be here then-" Alphonse was cut off by Edward raising a hand to his face. Ed smiled slightly He didn't want Al to grumpily respond. especially in this state. Alphonse growled lowly and narrowed his eyes to the door. His expression turned blank.

"I… I decided. were going." Alphonse said quietly. Edward's heart skipped a beat. In fear and curiosity. This was it they were going to see the girl.

"Alright then Al." Edward said putting his hand on the handle.

CREAK*

Edward slowly opened the door. hoping not wake up the girl. Edward and Alphonse's eyes widen at the sight; She was there. Alive and well. She had bandages wrapped all around her. Her whole body was cover in bandages. inch by inch not her nose though. of course she needed to breath. Her breathing was faint, Like the sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore and the sharp rocks. You could see her blonde hair poking out of the bandages. There was blood soaking through the bandages. Making a metallic smell fill the air- Their was a doctor and a nurse working on some other things in the corner of the room. They glanced at Al and Ed but quickly went back to what they were doing.

The monitor that showed her heart rate was beeping. Alphonse was relived that she was okay. and he listened to the beeping as if it was the most important thing to him. He felt a connection to this girl. but didn't know why.

"So thats her? Wow…" Edward said quietly not to disturb the nurse and doctor. Alphonse looked at his Brother who's mouth was gaping at the sight. he scratched the back of his head. eyeing the girl who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. Alphonse and Edward flinched seeing that she had no arm or leg. her leg was covered by the blanket. but their was no bulge indicating that her leg was there. Her other eye wasn't covered by the bandages Al and Ed noticed. Of course her eye wasn't opened. Alphonse felt urgent to know what color her eye was- Green would be fitting.

Edward looked at Alphonse but quickly looked back at the girl. Edward looked stressed slightly. he was running his hand through his hair rapidly- beads of sweat going down the side of his face but hidden from Alphonse's view.

"B-Brother… she's…" Alphonse quietly stuttered. Edward looked at Alphonse. worried that his little brother might of thought this was his fault. But it wasn't…

"She's going to be okay Al." Edward quietly said glancing at the girl. He rubbed the shoulder of his quivering little brother. Alphonse bit his lip in distress. No one is blaming him. This sight would make anyone cringe in disgust, remorse, fear, and other uncomfortable emotions that seem to trap you in a box that'll you never escape.

Alphonse was grabbing the sides of his waist hoping to calm himself down. But kept on eyeing the ripped apart girl who was sleeping on the bed. "Lets just go." Edward cooed Alphonse away from the door. and slowly closed the door behind him. Leaving Maka alone…

.

.

.  
.

"Sir! We have indemnified the girl. it's Maka albarn." Hawk eye said. She flinched as Roy slammed his hand on the desk "So we found her. But how would she hide all these years?" Roy said quietly under his breath while holding his chin. gazing at the wall avoiding eye contact with Riza.

"We can't ask question's yet… Roy." Riza said quietly at the last sentence. Every time Roy and Riza were alone like this- Riza seemed to say Roy instead of 'Sir' It was a personal thing between Riza and Roy.

"I know… I know… Call the hospital and tell them to contact us when she is awake." Roy had sat down back in his seat and was eyeing Riza intently. Hawk eye bit her bottom lip. but quickly left the room in a hurry. leaving Roy alone…

Hawk eye was rushing down the halls of head quarters. Thoughts racing through her mind repeatedly. She was afraid of what Roy might do… She's going have to investigate this herself… It was decided. Riza was going to personally investigate this on her own. But she'll need help.

"There's only two people I can trust in this…" Riza whispered but kept on walking down the halls. Hawk eye halted to see the phone booth and walked over to it. She was going to call the hospital but also two other people.

.

.

.  
.

"Yes… Thank you…" Riza hanged up the phone She was done calling the hospital and was intent on getting the two people she need's for this. She picked up the phone once more and held it up to her ear. she tapped her foot. excited yet fearful of what the response will be… she can trust them… right?

"Hello! This auto mail repair shop how may I help you?"

.

.

.  
.

~0~

Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane (Season 1)

Chapter END

Author's Note: Ooooh. cliff hanger! I don't know about you. But I noticed my writing is getting better. :) :) :) Well bye my fellow mad hatters!

Daily Insanity Advice: You know… Madness and insanity isn't a bad thing… It's inside all of us. -Oshoku no kyōki


	9. You won that game

Before** I start this, I wanted to say sorry for not making a chapter in a while, But I've been busy and making other fan fiction's instead :3 I'm sorry. But I'll continue I promise! Though I do not have as many reviews like I desired... but that's the way it is. **

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Sexual Themes, Blood and gore, Language, Violence, And many more, Please approach with extra caution... **

**Title: Alchemic Obsession: Memory Lane -Season 1- **

**Fandom: Full metal alchemist/Soul eater. **

**Pairing: RoyxRiza, EdxMaka, KidxMaka, SoulxMaka, And more. Mainly EdxMaka! I love that pairing more then SOMA AND KIMA! **

**Let's continue... Shall we? **

* * *

"She shouldn't feel any pain," The nurse started, Maka's ears were ringing due to the sensitivity in her ear drums as morphine took over her, The air pumping into her nose was attached to increase the power of the drug,

"She has enough morphine, Lay off." The nurse finished, Her voice sharp, Maka's now neck length hair was now unwrapped in bandages, It felt nice to have the friction off her skin. Morphine and the feel of relief when something is itching you for a really long time, Then you fix that itch... Pure bliss.

"I can't believe she survived, And her organs, Their fine! And her cuts in her throat are already healing... Incredible, She's very healthy, And the cat scan and such came out perfect, What a miracle..." The doctor whispered at the end of his sentence. Maka would of smiled if her lips weren't bruised, Bloody, And various things were on her lips, A nurse glanced at Maka and gasped, As if she had seen an amazing sight.

"Doctor Martinez! She's awake!" The nurse blurted out in surprise, Yet relief, Nurses and the doctor rushed over too her, Holding syringes and sharp objects that made Maka cringe, Another reaction from Maka made the nurses gasp slightly.

"Can you talk?" The youngest nurse said, The nurses and the Doctor glared at her, Of course she couldn't talk. Maka couldn't feel any pain, So it's worth a try... Right?

"Ugh" Maka mustered enough will power to at least make a small sound burst out of her lips, Everyone's head whipped towards her, And examined her... Inch by inch, Making sure everything was all right.

"Everyone, Stop panicking... She's okay." The doctor said softly, Everyone stopped in there tracks, They had been running around the room trying to find a medical tool, It wasn't a surprise to the experienced doctor, These were newcomers.

"Doctor, Should we give her more morphine?" The nurse blurted out, The doctor glanced at the nurses. And quickly looked back at Maka

"No, She's fine. Let's let her rest. But call the military and tell them to come here right away." The doctor harshly demanded, The nurses squeaked and hurried away, Slamming the door behind them making Maka slightly flinch in the progress.

The doctor started fiddling away with medical supplies and such, Things that Maka had little knowledge of.

The thoughts were racing in Maka mind, She was confused of what her next move would be. Maybe know her surroundings like she did in that quiet alley way. She wiggled her fingers and toes time to time, She was slowly gaining control of her body without catching the Doctor's attention. She was so overdose in morphine that she didn't' even feel pain as she twisted her hips, Making the giant rip below her abdomen not even hurt.

But she expected her to pass out over dosed on morphine, Her thoughts drifted off to the white glowing figure that told her that she was inhuman.

She groaned in her thoughts, And her eyes were half lidded, Her sight blurry. She could barely use her eyes but she could use her ears that seemed like they were blocked by hand full's of water.

Maka flinched as she heard the door close, She heard the doctor walk out curses followed. She heard mumbling. Like two people were hastily talking. Yet whispering.

"Her blood type is incredible! She's not human I say! Her heart stops yet she's breathing! Inhuman!" The doctor yelled silently, Maka's eyes widen. And starting to think of consequences, And stress was weighing down on her. Applying a crushing pressure… She groaned at the heat pooling around her body, The blanket on her was too thick, Which was unusual for a hospital but I guess when I'm all healed up…

Maka wiggled her toes rapidly, And was able to twist her back, Thank god for the morphine or she would be withering in pain.

She felt blood ticking down her thighs and silently cursed, Knowing that the cut in her leg wasn't properly bandaged, 'Wow, Terrible nurses.' Maka thought, She tugged slightly at the IV cord, And groaned slightly, She felt like she was trapped in endless amount of cords. Which she was, Her ears perked as she heard the conversation continue...

"Your crazy, She isn't inhuman, And if she is! We need solid proof, You can't make a fool out of me, Martinez." The said other person said sharply, It was a grown man obviously, His voice hoarse and rough.

Maka took in what they said, And was curious what would happen next, But first, How's she going to get out of here?

"Fine..." The doctor said, Maka heard the muffled voices slowly disappear. And sighed in relief, Thankfully her lips healed slightly, Probably due to her being Inhuman now.

Maka heard a creak and pattering footsteps. And looked, She saw two nurses and the doctor by the entrance of the door.

"Sir, The military is going to be here soon!" The nurse said loudly, Maka's ears ringed, Maka already knew this nurse was terrible at her job.

'Military?' Maka thought, She was curious, Did they know she was inhuman? Was she going to get killed? Maka panicked at the thought. But Martinez Voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Good, Let's hope they're here soon." He said harshly, Making the nurses jump and quickly run out of the room, The doctor followed, Giving Maka a suspicious glance, Yet glaring, He walked out without a word. Leaving Maka alone in the room, Maka felt relief hearing her heart beating in the monitor, And fiddled with her fingers once more. Trying to figure out what's going on. Maka sighed. Exhausted.

"I'm so confused, Where's Soul? What happened? And... Am I Inhuman?" She whispered, Her voice hoarse, Yet she could speak with ease, Waves of fear, Curiosity, Excitement, Confusion, Were constantly washing over Maka, Making her wonder what's going to happened next, She moved her right, Left, Up, Down, And was in awe, Surprised that she could do all this movement, Sure it was a hard pill to swallow knowing that she was no longer human, But... What is she? Kishen? No, Witch? Hopefully not, But she knew she wasn't human, And that was good enough.

Maka gasped, Eyes wide as she heard that the beeping stopped, And realized what doctor Martinez said earlier, Heart stops beating, Yet breathing, She felt relief knowing that she wasn't dying, And flinched to hear the beeping to start... Beeping again. Maka smiled gently, And laughed silently, Knowing that she was scared because a beeping noise stopped, Even in times like this, You have to smile.

She recalled the events that happened, Screws, Bolts, Sharp metal objects, Tearing through her skin, Her smile disappeared Oh, And lets not forget the unexpected nausea. She groaned, And even felt a little sadness that didn't feel her leg or her arm, It felt empty there, Only bandages to cover the nubs.

She sighed relentlessly, She wasn't surprised that a tear trickled down her face, Her sight blurry as tears covered them, She let out a few squeaks, And pulled up her bandaged hand to try to wipe them off, But they just kept on coming, Flowing, She let out a shaky breath, Her voice teary.

"Soul..." She whispered, Her life was in vain, And the fact that they could kill her was heart breaking, She would never see the light of day ever again, Never see her friends again, Alone, Forever.

The thought of that made her burst in tears, No holding back, She felt like she hadn't exhale an entire year, And she inhaled, Picking up the scent of medicine, Hearing people rush, Running down the halls as a patient was dying, Needed to go to the room right away. She heard the squeaking of the wheels that carried the patients, Against the cold tiled floor.

"Eek, S-Soul." Maka squeaked and cried, She knew that it wouldn't help, Crying wouldn't help her, But she couldn't stop the flowing tears.

It was silent, She missed everyone already, Her thoughts drifted off to that day when her mother divorced her father. The situation was intense, Violent, Upsetting, But she had to be strong...

_"Its over! I'm sick of you! You cheating bastard! Fuck you!" A strong, Angry voice of a woman pierced the air, And the sound of a crying man reached the little girl with the pink tails ears, She was standing in front of them, The two people who were hastily talking, Tears pouring down their faces uncontrollably, The girl let out a shaky breath, And didn't dare to even speak a word. _

_"No! Kami, Please! I love you so much." The man cried, Pleading, For the blonde haired woman to come back, She was at the entrance of the door, Ready to turn the door knob and never see him again. She glanced at the little girl named Maka. She scowled, Before opening the door and leaving, Her high heels pattering down the stairs, You could hear her opening her emerald colored umbrella, Maka's mouth was gaping slightly, Her father ran up stairs crying like a child in the progress. Tears pouring down Maka's face, She slowly walked out the house, On the porch step, Rain drops falling on her, Her cheeks red as she sneezed, Water droplets were falling down her face, Oh wait, Those were tears. _

_"Mama." Maka whispered, Her clothes and hair were soaking, Her rubber shoes were uncomfortable due to the puddle she was standing in, Her hair flew in the breeze and the force of the cars driving pass her, The noises of motor cycles, Cars, And hookers trying to bring mindless, Drunk men with them. Maka stared at them, Reminding her of her father. She bursted in tears, Not afraid to just cry right there. She ran, She ran as if her life depended on it, Her hands covering her face which was dangerous, For a small girl, But she slipped and squeaked loudly, A scrape on her face, Blood slowly oozing out, She cried more in pain. But ignored the stinging feeling, She flinched as she heard her father yelling her name, Trying to find her. _

_She silently screamed, And kept on running, Her legs were aching, She was cold, She was hungry, She had been running for hours, The dark blue skies scared her, The constant raining, The cars that would almost run her over, It was too dark to see. _

_"MAMA!" Maka yelled, Desperate to find her mother, She kept on screaming her name, Gaining the attention of perverted men trying to grab her, She was in fear, Running, Hiding in alley ways, It was a living hell, But she couldn't stop running, Just keep on running she would convince her self to run, But what chilled her to the fucking bone... To the core... Is that she realized that the thing she thought were dirt trails, Were..._

_Blood trails. _

_She let out loud shaky breath, Her hairs behind her neck were already up, But she felt shivers. She felt like she needed to keep on following the blood trail, Thinking that her Mother was hurt, But she wasn't. _

_Maka was standing before a lifeless body in a dark alley way, Her eyes wide, And she wished that what she was seeing, Wasn't real, Her nose twitched And she felt vomit bile up in her throat, The strong, Disgusting, Metallic, Scent reached her noise, Plaguing her brain, Her blood curdling scream shot through the air, As she felt rapid waves of fear wash over her like a black tide. She fell on her bottom and slowly backed up from the body, It was her Mother, Hair sprawled out in each direction, Blood splattering the ground, Walls, And blood was pooling around her, Soaking Maka in blood, Maka squeaked in fear, And realization came over her, This scarred her for the rest of her life, And she'll never recover. _

_Her Mother was dead. _

_And there's no way she can bring her back. _

_Maka flinched in fear and squeaked as she saw two glowing eyes in the darkness, She wished she could say something, Scream, Run, Anything! But she was paralyzed, Wishing this was a nightmare. _

_But it wasn't. _

_The glowing eyes disappeared, A dark laugh followed, Maka eyes were fixed on her Mother, Unable to process everything in. She let out a shaky breath, And vomited, Tears pouring down her face in fear and sadness, There were no words in the dictionary that displayed how she felt. And what shook her to the very core, Is that her mother was ripped apart, Brutally murdered. Maka let out a shaky breath. _

_You won that game. _


End file.
